


Hot cocoa

by karomel_the_prompt_angel



Series: Hannibal Advent 2015 [36]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i think this is the fluffiest thing ive ever written, tooth rotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karomel_the_prompt_angel/pseuds/karomel_the_prompt_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for tumblr's hannibal advent<br/>hannibal likes expanding Wills pallet<br/>hot cocoa is yummy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> Day 36 of tumblr's Hannibal Advent title chosen from the-winnowing-wind's prompt list.

"What are you making?"

Hannibal felt Will come up behind him where he stood in front of the stove, Will’s arms snake around his waist and his chin on Hannibal’s shoulder. Hannibal turned his head to press a kiss to Will's temple as he picked up a small pitcher of milk slowly pouring it over the chocolate he currently melting in the double boiler.

Hannibal hummed as Will's grip tightened marginally, "Hot cocoa."

"Really? Haven't had hot cocoa in ages."

Hannibal nodded as he whisked the milk and chocolate together until it was smooth and frothy. He moved out of Will's embrace, asking the man to retrieve two mugs from the cabinet. Hannibal ladle equal amounts into each mug before spooning fresh whipped cream into each portion, he then took up a small dish of unknown powder and Sprinkled it over the mugs.

"Cinnamon?" Will asked.

Hannibal shook his head, "Chili powder actually. A play on the Aztec version of Hot cocoa. I think you'll quite like it."

Will looked unconvinced as Hannibal slid the mug across the counter to him; he picked it up anyway and brought it to his lips. After taking a deep sip will paused, and sipped his hot cocoa again, eyes going wide.

"Oh! Oh wow, Hannibal this is really good!"

Hannibal smiled as will finished his mug and held it out for a refill, to which he happily obliged, always happy to see will enjoy the things he made for him.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi!  
> http://karomel-the-prompt-angel.tumblr.com/


End file.
